Over His Head
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Because honestly, who came to Scorpius Malfoy for help with their love lives? He could hardly handle his own. Albus Severus/Scorpius. Hints at Lysander/Lilly and Lorcan/Lucy. CONTAINS SLASH.


**AN: Alright, so no one reviewed the last one, but I wanted to do a next generation fic. Pairings: Hinted at Lysander/Lily, Lorcan/Lucy, both couples I'm a huge fan of, and major Albus/Scorpius. Don't like that? Please leave now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Scorpius Malfoy kept his face burried in the book he was reading, hoping to hide from any one of his friends who might wander by and see him there. He was getting rather annoyed with the way all of them seemed to be coming to him and asking him questions about their love lives.

Rose had been first, all panic and a flash of red hair as she rammed into him after breakfast, screaming about how he was the only one who could help her figure out what to do about the Hufflepuff boy that seemed to have taken a liking to her.

When he responded that he had no bloody idea, and that she could always just use some of those Ravenclaw brains of hers and figure it out for herself, she almost hexed him badly enough to ensure that he would never be able to keep the Malfoy bloodline alive, then stormed off in a huff, her arms crossed over her chest.

Scorpius, however, grumbled under his breath and stormed away.

Later on, Lily Potter marched straight up to him, sat down next to him at the Slytherin table, even though she was a Gryffindor, and pushed over her older brother Albus, who had been sitting next to him before (and who actually had a right to), then turned back to him, her hair hitting Albus in the face as she did so.

"I need your help, Scorpius" she had stated, and then went into a very long (and very boring), account about her fight with Lysander Scamander, and then asked him what he thought she should do to make him see that she fancied him.

He was tempted to respond to her the same way he had Rose, but Lily had a worse temper then her, so he took a deep breath, and as kindly as he could, responded to her.

"I don't know what you should do"

She pushed his face into his pudding and stormed off without another word.

Albus laughed for over an hour.

It had kept on like that throughout the day, with Lucy, Molly(which made no bloody sense, Molly could very well get any guy she wanted on her own without help), and Dominique. All three of the Weasley girls found their own ways to get their revenge when he couldn't think of a single thing to help them.

Lucy, knowing how awkward he tended to get around any sort of crying girl, sniffled a little, made her eyes water, and stuck out her bottom lip, until he stuttered out something about just being yourself and made a run for it.

Molly chose to stick with the muggle way of doing things, and slapped him hard on the back of the head, before walking away quickly, muttering about how all boys were useless.

Dominique had asked how to get back at a boy for cheating on you, and her face as flushed and she looked ready to explode by the time she found him, so, being the brave, Malfoy man he was, he told her that he would not help her murder a boy.

She stomped on his foot, kicked him hard in the shin, and stormed off, looking quite happy with herself.

It had been the most confusing day of his life, and to be honest, he was a bit over his head.

Because honestly, since when did people come to Scorpius Malfoy for advice about their love lives? He was having enough trouble with his own, what with trying to find away to come out to his best friend and tell him that he was in love with him all at the same time, he really didn't have enough time to deal with the Weasley women and their problems with love.

Besides, he knew that Lily would marry Lysander, Rose would end up with another Ravenclaw, or at least someone who could listen to her ramble on and on about things that never really mattered. (He'd been to her house, because after all, he was one of her closest friends, and he found that this was a trait both she and her mother shared).

Lucy would finally pull her thick head out of the dirt long enough see that Lorcan Scamander stared at her almost every moment of every day, Molly would get someone for herself, although he wasn't sure who, because Molly's tastes changed more often then Teddy Lupin's hair color.

Dominique would figure out that most blokes only went after her because they thought she would be like her sister, and once she got past that, and found someone who actually didn't have his head up his arse, she'd be happy and be able to settle down and love someone who loved her back for once.

Now, however, Scorpius had a nice sized bruise on his shin, his favorite shirt was covered in pudding, and most of the Weasley's were mad at him.

So of course, when someone sat down next to him, he jumped, nearly out of his robes, and cowered slightly behind his books.

Some Slytherin he was, maybe he should've been a Hufflepuff, after all.

Albus grinned slightly at him, and it was that half-grin, half-smirk that Scorpius loved so much, and he smiled back, happy that it wasn't one of the girls.

"I hear that my cousins have been doing all sorts of things to you all day now" Albus said, pulling the book out of the blond's face and grinning at him again. "Yeah, do you know what their bloody problem is?" Scorpius managed, trying to remain quiet.

Weasleys had a way of sneaking up on people.

"I believe they wanted your help, you git" Albus responded with a chuckle, which just made Scorpius slightly mad. "Well, I knew that, but why me?" Scorpius whisper-yelled, his mind struggling to make sense of it.

"You don't know?" Albus asked, and when Scorpius did nothing but shake his head, Albus laughed loudly.

"Bloody hell, Scor, it's because they all think you're gay, they thought you might be able to help them a little more and be a bit more understanding is all, they probably thought you'd be more sensitive, but where they got that idea-" Albus trailed off, looking at Scorpius with a worried look now.

"How'd people figure out all on their own?" Scorpius finally yelled, making Albus grin slightly.

"Ah, so you do fancy blokes, that's good information to have" he said, still grinning a little at the other boy. Scorpius looked absolutely confused, until Albus stood and gripped his shoulders, placing a light, quick kiss on his lips.

"I happen to fancy blokes too, well, mainly you, but you get the idea" Albus said, and when he saw Scorpius standing like a statue, he leaned forward and kissed him again, smiling into the kiss when the other boy eagerly responded.

Scorpius found himself thinking that he really should thank the girls, when he got the chance. 


End file.
